


I'm Here For You

by Jazzy56



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, I didn't expect my first fic to be like this tbh, I imagined it'd be something fluffy, M/M, accepting death, eh, sadness I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy56/pseuds/Jazzy56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is having trouble accepting Marco's death and Eren tries to help.</p>
<p>(AN: Sorry for the awkward switching between PoV's, it's my first fic so yeah. Takes place after the 104th choose their military division.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here For You

Jean was sitting alone at a table in the mess hall. His dinner was untouched and he was staring at his mug, taking a sip now and then. There were dark circles under his eyes as proof of how little sleep he was getting.

Hearing someone sit down opposite of him, he looked up. He gave a small sigh. Of course it was Jaeger. He didn't want to deal with his stories about how he'll kill all the titans right now. Or ever, really.

‘’What do you want, Eren?’’ he asked and looked up at him. The brunet had apparently already finished his dinner, judging by the fact that he didn’t bring anything with him.

‘’Nothing,’’ he replied. ‘’You just looked like you could use some company.’’ Jean scoffed and raised his mug to his lips to take a sip. ‘’I don’t need any company.’’  
Eren sighed and opened his mouth as to say something, but closed it soon. After he found the words, he opened his mouth again. ‘’You need someone you can talk to. With Marco gone, you’ve lost that person. Everyone can see it, Jean. The circles under your eyes are evidence enough.’’  
The other boy glared at him and put his mug down. He was sure Eren could see the effect his words had on him, but he didn’t care. ‘’If I’d need someone, I’d seek them out by myself,’’ he said.

‘’But you being you, you won’t seek anyone out. That’s why I came to you,’’ Eren quickly replied. There was a limit to how pissed off Jean could get and Eren managed to reach it within seconds almost every time.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘’Stop playing hero and trying to help everyone, Jaeger.’’ He really didn’t want to talk about this, especially not with Eren.  
The brunet scowled. ‘’So what, you’re gonna let your thoughts haunt you, making you unable to sleep?’’ Jean was tempted to punch him, but he knew he couldn’t keep up a proper fight at his state. 

‘’Or is that exactly what you want, intentionally making yourself weaker so when you die on an expedition it won’t look like it’s because you wanted to?’’ Eren continued. ‘’Is that why you joined the Survey Corps? I didn’t know Marco as well as you did, but I’m sure he wouldn’t want you to do that.’’ With that, he stood up from the table and left the mess hall.

After a few minutes, Jean caught himself staring at the place Eren was sitting, only then realizing how much his words made sense. He was frightened by the accuracy, really. He would never admit it, but the annoying titan shifter had him cornered.  
He hadn’t realized it until someone else said it. 

\---timeskip to somewhere around 2 a.m.---

Jean opened his eyes, tears still falling from them. His breathing was fast and his hands trembled. Sighing, he wiped the tears away and covered his face with his hands.

After he finally managed to fall asleep, a nightmare woke him up again. He wished this would end soon.  
Out of nowhere, he heard Eren’s words ring in his head. ‘’You need someone you can talk to.’’ Jean scowled and let out a groan. He didn’t need anyone. Especially not Jaeger.

His body seemed to disagree as he was getting up and out of his bed, feeling the cold air on where the skin wasn’t covered by his pajamas. 

He quietly opened the door that separated his room from the hall and looked around to make sure nobody was around. If he was going to go to Eren’s room in the middle of the night, he was determined to at least make sure nobody sees him.

His steps were light and quiet, eyes looking around the hall, searching for the door to Eren’s room.  
When he found them, he lifted his hand to the door knob and hesitated. Should he knock? It was in the middle of the night and the likeliness of the brunet being awake was low. He knocked lightly anyway and then slowly opened the door.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him quietly. Taking a look around, he realized he’d never actually been in Eren’s room before. Why would he? It was surprisingly neat. ‘’Probably the after-effects of spending so much time with the corporal,’’ Jean thought.

‘’Eren?’’ he quietly said. He could make out Eren’s form lying in his bed despite the dark. As he expected, he didn’t get any response. Suddenly, doubt washed over him. Should he really be doing this? Wouldn’t this just prove what Jaeger said was true?

He shook his head to clear his mind. He was her enow, but… what should he do? Stand around and hope Eren wakes up? Make some noise or shake him by the shoulders?

Jean froze. How the hell will he explain what he’s doing once the brunet is awake? He’ll come off as a creep or something, coming into his room at a time like this.  
He hid his face in his hands and whispered ‘’Fuck.’’ Letting his hands fall, one of them hit the desk at his side, making him yelp in surprise. After he realized how loud he actually was, he looked towards the bed. 

Eren stirred, making the sheets shuffle. Jean could see one of his hands rubbing his eye as he turned towards him.  
They were both quiet and still for a few moments before Eren finally whispered ‘’Jean?’’ The said teen flinched when he heard his name. ‘’Eren, I-‘’ ‘’What the fuck are you doing?’’ the brunet interrupted. ‘’What time is it?’’ ‘’I-It’s around 2 a.m. I think,’’ Jean quickly replied. ‘’I don’t know. I-I woke up from a nightmare and…’’ He didn’t finish the sentence, but he knew Eren understood.

He heard the other teen shuffle around in his bed. Soon after the whole room was enveloped in dim light. The source was the oil lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. He squinted a bit until his eyes got used to the light.

The brunet was looking at him. ‘’…Well? Do you plan on standing there or will you sit down?’’ he patter his bed. As Jean hesitantly approached the bed, Eren sat up and made some space. After making himself somewhat comfortable, he said ‘’You were right.’’ He glanced at the teen opposite of him. ‘’The stuff you said is true. I had to hear it from someone else to realize.’’

Eren stayed quiet, watching him. Not urging him to continue, just waiting and listening.  
‘’Subconsciously, I was looking for an excuse to die. And Marco definitely wouldn’t want that. He’d… want me to go on and do my best.’’ He could feel his eyes watering up already. Cursing his sudden inability to keep his emotions in check, he rubbed at his eyes.

‘’B-but I can’t just go on. I don’t even k-know how he died.’’ Tears rolled down his cheeks despite his attempts to wipe them away. ‘’If I’d beed there, I c-could’ve…’’  
He couldn’t talk anymore. He felt Eren hug him and run his hands along his back. He hugged back and pressed his face into the brunet’s shoulder.

The sobs shook his entire body and he gripped at Eren’s shirt. Eren still said nothing, simply holding him.

As Jean calmed down, he pulled back. ‘’Do you feel any better?’’ the brunet finally asked. The other teen nodded. ‘’Yeah, kind of…’’ He looked at Eren. ‘’…Thanks,’’ he said.

Eren smiled. ‘’Any time.’’ He fidgeted a bit before he spoke up again. ‘’Do you… want to sleep here? I mean… I know I wouldn’t wat to go back to my room if our roles were reversed,’’ he explained.

‘’You’re willing to share your bed with me?’’ Jean asked with disbelief in his eyes. ‘’No, I’m offering you to sleep on the floor,’’ Eren rolled his eyes. ‘’Yes, I’m willing to share my bed with you. I’d feel bad if I shooed you out now that you opened up to me and cried on my shoulder. Of course, you can say no, if you want.’’

Jean grinned and moved closer. ‘’I’ll accept your offer, because you’re right once again. I don’t want to go back.’’ The brunet pulled the blanket over them as they lay down back to back.

‘’Night,’’ Eren said and turned down the oil lamp, the light disappearing from the room.

Jean mumbled something similar, already dozing off. Eren smiled and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah  
> Tell me how I did  
> I'm open for suggestions  
> Probably won't upload much stuff unless I get really inspired like in this case  
> I actually started this as a comic, I might upload it on my dA when (if) I finish it  
> Comments and kudos appreciated  
> Uh  
> Yeah  
> Bye


End file.
